


Will Do

by B_Cubbins



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Alpha Homelander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Non-Consensual Spanking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Starlight, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Rating May Change, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Cubbins/pseuds/B_Cubbins
Summary: When Homelander confronts Starlight in Seven Tower's elevator, he ends up discovering more about her than either of them could have ever imagined. ( In which Alpha Homelander unintentionally causes--presumed Beta--Starlight to present as an Omega. )
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Starlight | Annie January
Comments: 61
Kudos: 139





	1. It might be impractical

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one takes place during the elevator scene in episode four (season two), then veers off into non-canon territory

'What--What did I do?' Starlight manages to gasp the words out in spite of Homelander's crushing grip on her throat. 

She frantically tries to pinpoint her slip-up ; _Had he found her phone ? Followed her on one of her subway rendezvous with Hughie?'_

Her mind is racing faster than she can process her own thoughts, everything becomes one inscrutable blur. 

'I told you to kill Hugh Campbell and you _hesitated'_ , he grits, his teeth clenched in a snarl. 

The Alpha is practically radiating with rage. His face has twisted into a terrifying mask of animalistic ferocity. 

' You hesitated because you're with him'

Dark spots begin invading Starlight's vision as oxygen fails to find its way to her brain. The only thing keeping her conscious is the excruciating pain in her side caused by Homelander's other hand, digging into the soft skin of her abdomen. 

Her lashes flutter as she vainly tries to claw at the fingers around her throat, feet kicking weakly against his strong calves.

Then, as her eyes begin rolling into the back of her head, something within her seems to coil and snap. A new, feral awareness overtakes her rational mind and she is filled with the inexplicable urge to go limp in Homelander's grasp. 

'You....' Homelander sounds impossibly far away. In the midst of her struggle to stay conscious, Starlight can dimly hear his voice drain of its intensity. 

There is a moment of silence. The only thing breaking it is the sound of her strained wheezing.

Then suddenly she can breathe again and the pain from her side is receding. Homelander's hands have retreated back to his sides, clenched into trembling fists.

Starlight staggers away from him, her thin frame racking with violent coughs as her lungs greedily suck in air. When she finally manages to look up, she sees that Homelander's face is waxen and pale. He is staring at her with furrowed eyebrows, his lips slightly parted.

It takes her a moment to realize that he's...scenting her? 

She's a Beta, she doesn't _have_ a scent.

_What the fuck is happening?_ Starlight's mind sluggishly manages to question this strange behavior. 

His hand comes back to her throat, but this time there is no force in his grip--he simply holds her still against the elevator's wall. His jaws part a little more and he leans down to drink her scent with more clarity.

'You....' He swallows thickly, taking a moment to study her, 'You're an Omega....?' 

The question hangs in the air for several seconds. Starlight is so overwhelmed with fear and adrenaline that she doesn't process it at first.

His fingers tighten around her abused throat, demanding an answer. She shakes her head jerkily, trying to find reason in his bizarre question.

'I'm a--a Beta', she sputters, 'You've read my file, you _know_ I'm a Beta'.

His gaze narrows scrutinizing, 'I can smell it on you. You're a **fucking** Omega...' The blue in his eyes is almost invisible now, swallowed up by obsidian pupils. 

He roughly turns her head to the side and begins inspecting her neck, methodically probing it with thick fingers. 

Sure enough, the pad of his thumb runs over a small, almost non-existent bump. 

Small, but there nonetheless. 

A mating gland.

His fingers travel over it with a soft reverence, like he's found a hidden message--just for him.

Starlight's blood turns cold. 

_What the fuck_

I-I didn't...I don't--' Starlight gapes up at him dumbfoundedly. 

'This is impossible--I'm a Beta. I _am_ a Beta ', she repeats the statement with a weak stubbornness, now more intent on convincing herself than him .

Homelander is watching her silently--eyes searching her face with calculating speed. After deeming that her confusion is genuine, he tilts his head back and allows his gaze to lazily wander up and down her form.

The strange, appraising way his eyes move over her body is in a stark contrast to the sheer malice they held not only moments ago. 

Starlight presses her back against the wall as he suddenly leans forward. Slowly, he buries his face into her hair, until the tip his nose meets the delicate curve of her neck. He inhales deeply and she begins to squirm away. 

This triggers a low, guttural growl to rumble from Homelander's chest. The strange animal instinct within her awakens again and Starlight goes boneless against his broad body, like a rabbit caught in the jaws of a wolf. 

They stand frozen for what feels like an eternity, Starlight's heart is thundering so loudly she can hear it reverberating in her skull. 

Homelander's breath is warm and soft against her neck, tickling the newly formed bruises blossoming on her skin. 

Starlight's heart jumps at the sensation; electrifying heat shoots through her body straight to her core. Before she can stop herself, she whimpers loudly. 

This seems to excite Homelander in some perverse way. He crushes her against the wall, large hands braced on either side of her body.

For the briefest moment, she swears she feels his lips bush against her throat. 

Then, abruptly, he turns and exits the elevator ; simply prying open the doors and wordlessly flying up to the floor above them---leaving Starlight trembling and alone in the stagnant lift. 

\--★--

After watching the broad shape of Homelander disappear above her, Starlight closes her eyes and slides down the wall to collapse on the floor. She remains there for a moment, desperately trying to get herself to breathe.

When she opens her eyes again she finds herself staring at the finger indentations on the now-destroyed doors. 

She suddenly feels a bubble of hysteria rise up her throat. 

Curling up on the elevator floor, Starlight begins to cry. 

By the time the emergency attendants come to assist her out of the jammed elevator, she finds that she has no tears left; only a plethora of questions racing through her mind. 

Starlight returns to her quarters feeling weak ; physically and emotionally exhausted. 

As she locks the doors behind her, one of her hands absentmindedly comes to her neck, rubbing at the rising gland on her neck. 

A strange itching sensation has begun beneath her skin...


	2. To seek out a new romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homelander tells Edgar about his discovery and Annie confronts her mother.

'Are you sure?'

Homelander mentally counts to ten in order to restrain himself from hurling Mr. Edgar out the large glass window behind them. 

He is aware his patience has always been in short supply, but after his encounter with Starlight he finds himself with even lower reserves than usual. 

Closing his eyes, he inhales deeply and wills his mind to go blank. 

When he exhales, the red tinging the corners of his vision has receded slightly.

'Yes I'm sure', he finally grits out, fists slowly unclenching, 'I think I know an Omega when I smell one, _sir'_. 

'Well if this is true, we'll need to act immediately. We can't afford something unpredictable happening,' Mr. Edgar leans back in his chair. His posture is relaxed but his voice betrays a sense of urgency.

'You aren't permitted to engage with super-abled Omegas. How one managed to come to be is beyond me. Vought has taken every measure to ensure no hero ever presents as an Omega...'

Homelander slowly turns to face Edgar, an unreadable expression is plastered on his strong features.

'And what is that supposed to mean?'

'Well it's expected that you'd be tempted to show Ms. January the--ah--natural interest an Alpha shows an Omega', Edgar chooses his words carefully, ever the prudent Beta. 

Homelander's lip curls into a mocking sneer, 'Oh? And how are my 'natural interests' any of your business?' 

''Homelander, you are a very.... _unique breed of Alpha_ ,' Edgar begins slowly, in an irritatingly ingratiating tone, 'If Vought ever wanted you to propagate, we would place a mate in front of you--hand selected by our head physicians.'

'But it's a delicate process. And what's more, having an Omega on the Seven could cloud your judgement. All of this is nothing to say of the numerous fatalities an unplanned, super-abled litter could cause--Why, it's--

Mr.Edgar cuts himself off and removes his glasses. He shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

When he puts them back on he looks worn but resolute.

'I don't know how this happened, but we'll fix it. We'll find a way to get rid of her. We'll tell the press she went on a mission overseas that resulted in an unfortunate accident, spin it so that-

'You aren't getting rid of her' Homelander interrupts. He'd gone eerily quiet during Edgar's attempt's to placate him.

His back is now turned to the Beta, he's gazing out the window at the city skyline. 

Stillwell had called it his 'kingdom' once--in a joking manner. 

He hadn't laughed ; he sincerely saw it as such. This is his kingdom, and Stan Edgar is merely one of his subordinates.

The Beta can comfort himself with his superficial title, _CEO_ , but their genetics have already cemented their hierarchy. 

Homelander is the Alpha and what he says **goes**. 

'She's a valuable member to the Seven and I won't have her removed because you're afraid of some foul play.' 

The Alpha turns on his heel and rounds the desk, towering over his employer. 

His entire demeanor has changed, as if a switch has been flipped. He's beaming, back to being the jovial hero that the world adores. 

Stan knows better, his hair stands up as Homeland's grin broadens as he moves closer.

'Frankly, Stan, I'm offended. You of all people should know I'm nothing if not a gentleman'

Edgar opens his mouth in protest but Homelander silences him by clapping a heavy hand on the Beta's shoulder.

'Let me level with you, sir--', Homelander's fingers slowly begins to travel up to Edgar's neck, '--If you remove her from the Seven, I'll find her. Wherever you relocate her, I'll track her down. '

'Would you rather my interest in her remain within the confines of Vought's surveillance , or would you prefer it become a public scandal?'

Mr. Edgar finds himself unable to formulate a response with the Alpha's hand resting this close to his throat. 

'Personally, Stan, I don't give a shit what people find out. This is the only super-abled Omega I've ever seen and I won't have her taken from me', his voice has dropped to a dangerously low tone, his eyes boring into Edgar's with a burning intensity.

The Beta has blanched and gone completely rigid under the Homelander's heavy hand. 

'Now', Homelander chuckles brightly, 'Where do the boys on 67 keep the suppressants?'

\--★-- 

'How could you have not told me'

'Honey, you have to understand I-

'How many more secrets have you been keeping from me? How many more lies? Is anything you've told me true?'

'Annie, listen to me-'

' What was the reason ? Did they pay you ? Was this part of some kind of stint ? 'Vought unveils new freak breed of supe-demi-human'.

Annie's mother sighs on the other side of the line, her resignation carrying through the phone. 

'They didn't know, sweetheart. They would have never let you on the Seven if they had known you were an Omega--'

'For a good reason!' Annie has to restrain herself from screaming. She takes a moment to remove the phone from her cheek and attempt to calm herself.

She takes a seat on her expansive bed and stares out at the view of the city.

A thick blanket of fog rests upon the skyscrapers ; their tops poke out of the veil like birthday candles.

Annie slowly raises the phone back to her ear. 

'If I really am an....' She can't bring herself to say the word. She swallows and tries again, 'If I'm not a Beta, then why didn't I show earlier?'

Donna January goes uncharacteristically silent. 

When she begins speaking again, there is shame in her voice.

'The Compound V; it...it slows down the development. Sometimes completely. Besides powers, it's only other side-effect is making demi-humans null.'

' I thought it would automatically make you a Beta, but sometime around your twelfth birthday...' She trails off and Starlight can hear her struggle to find the right words.

'What?...What happened?'

'You started showing. I couldn't believe it ; Super-abled Omegas are unheard of. But I knew that I couldn't let some fluke ruin your chances of getting into the Seven. ' she pauses and clears her throat. 

Starlight recognizes the sound of her mother trying to stifle tears. 

'Vought made it a point to periodically check in with me during your adolescence. When they asked how you had presented...I...I told them you were a Beta.'

Starlight stares blankly at the floor, cold dread spreading in her chest. 

'You were feeding me suppressants.'

'No, no, honey, of course not. For all intents and purposes, the V _did_ make you null. After you initially presented, your symptoms died down immediately. The worst you had was a fever, and then it was like nothing ever happened.'

' I... thought the effects would be permanent...' her voice trails off, '...did--did something happen to trigger this?'

Starlight's gaze wanders from the tops of the skyscrapers down to Vought Square. 

A large LED display of Homelander stares back at her. His hands are on his hips and he's beaming so broadly it looks more like he's baring his teeth than smiling. 

The words ' _I'll always protect you'_ glow behind his figure. 

'Annie, I did this for you,' Donna's voice is quiet, cautious but sincere, 'You've seen the Omegas around Des Moines; tripping over broods of pups--no goals or ambitions. I couldn't have that for my daughter. At least with the V you could stand a chance; protect yourself-- _make_ something of yourself.

Starlight feels tears threatening to escape the corner of her eyes.

'I have to go, Mom'

'Sweetheart, I'm sorr-'

Starlight hangs up and stares back out the window for a moment. Her eyes are drawn back to the display of Homelander.

She hurls her phone at it with as much force as she can muster. 

Predictably, it crashes clean through the glass, disappearing down 99 stories. 

Starlight cant seem to bring herself to care who it lands on. 

She curls up on her bed, wrapping her duvet around her and sobbing quietly.

After crying for what feels like several hours, Starlight is greeted by a dreamless sleep.

She welcomes it.  


\--★-- 

It's dark when Starlight finally awakens again. She blearily looks out the window ; the entire city is alight with neon now. Something flies across the window--a bird, perhaps. 

Starlight sighs, rubbing her eyes as the events of the day sluggishly finding their way back to her mind. She shifts beneath the comforter and stretches.

Suddenly a bolt of excturtiating pain strikes through her core; it is so intense and sudden that it leaves her temporarily breathless. 

She gasps in a silent anguish. 

The pain is subsequently followed by the sensation of a copious amount of fluid leaving her body.

Starlight is mortified, squeezing her legs together and writhing off the bed.

Quickly scrambling to her feet, sheets wrapping around her lithe legs, she manages to stumble into her spacious bathroom. 

As she moves to pull down her panties she is horrified to find them soaked through. 

Slick coats her fingers and before she can stop herself, she screams.  


\--★-- 

For whatever Vought is, they are efficient.

A Beta attendant is at her door with a small case of suppressants less than ten minutes after she called for them. 

He doesn't ask any questions but Starlight can tell by the wrinkling of his nose that he can smell her. Face alight with embarrassment, she quickly snatches the case and slams the door shut. 

After downing two tablets, she immediately changes into a fresh pair of pants. Starlight shakily sighs in relief as the burning pain ebbs away and the gradual flow of slick stops.

Her hands are shaking when she reaches her for her closet keypad. She sifts through several outfits before deciding on a plain, butter-colored hoodie and black leggings. 

She slips her feet into her worn pair of once-white converse she brought with her from Des Moines and quietly leaves her quarters. 

She puts her hood up and doesn't make any eye contact with the cleaning staff. 

If they take any notice of her, they do not show it ; mopping the floors and reverently dusting her and the rest of the Seven's marble busts. She makes it a point to not look Homelander's as she brushes past it.


	3. We won't know the actual

Starlight leans back on the bench, staring at the lifeless park before her. She finds a strange comfort in the darkness, she always has. 

Being a celestial body made her appreciate darkness, not fear it. It complimented light, made it possible for it to even exist.

She distantly recalls going to slumber parties and being the only child who didn't want a night light. 

She smiles for a moment, letting herself revel in a simpler time. 

Her solace is broken by the sound of a twig snapping somewhere behind her.

'It's dangerous for an unclaimed Omega to be out unaccompanied at night, Starlight'

She whirls around, scrambling to her feet with her hands poised to blast.

Homelander is standing beneath a flickering streetlamp. He has adopted his usual stance ; hands behind his back, body relaxed. 

He smiles and glances down at her glowing palms with mild interest.

Starlight wills herself to calm down, slowly letting the electricity sap from her body and return to the winking lamps surrounding them.

She takes a few steps back, increasing the distance between her and the other hero. 

'Are you following me?' 

Homelander pretends not to hear her, picking at an imaginary thread on the front of his suit. 

'It's nice out here at night, I definitely understand the appeal ; No people clamoring for an autograph or a selfie.'

He squints, looking out into the darkness, 'Do you visit this park often?'

Unwittingly, Starlight thinks back to meeting Hughie--sitting beside him on the very same bench.

Her heart begins to ache. 

_Hughie_

Hughie was Beta, a non-supe Beta. 

Uncomplicated. _Free._

She yearns for the time when she thought the same was true for herself. 

Homelander is observing her with rapt interest, hungrily watching the myriad of emotions flit across her features. 

Circling the bench, he lifts his cape from behind him before taking a seat. Once comfortable he pats the space beside him. 

'Sit'

Starlight remains unmoving, eyeing him with a newfound wariness. 

Now having finally assumed her place in the strange genetic hierarchy of demi-humans, she sees him. 

_Really_ sees him. 

If he was intimidating before, he is an absolute force now. He crackles with an invisible energy that is both magnetizing and threatening. 

Purely Alpha. 

He glances in her general direction before rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck. The veins in his throat jump like the chords of an instrument. 

**' _Sit._ '**

This time there is the slightest hint of a growl in his voice. He snaps his fingers and points to the bench impatiently.

_Alpha commands it._

Starlight's hind brain screams at her to obey, and despite her best efforts to resist, she finds herself sitting on the very edge of the bench.

She turns away from him pointedly

'Good girl, thank you'

She bites her cheek and glares at the ground, hot tears of humiliation filling her eyes. She hates that his praise makes her chest grow warm with joy and relief.

It's the chemicals. The fucking hormones.

 _Alpha is pleased with me!_ Her body sings in dementedly joyous chorus. 

She shakes her head in vain, trying to clear the fuzziness that has begin to cloud her mind. 

'Starlight, I think we should have a ourselves a chat--a little heart to heart. One supe-demi to another.'

She hears the bench creak under his weight as he shifts closer. He drops an arm behind the back of it casually. 

At this proximity she can feel a glowing warmth radiating from him. He exudes a protective aura that her baser instincts are drawn to like a bee to honey. 

It takes everything within her to remain turned away from him. 

_This is Homelander. He's dangerous. He's a monster._ She repeats these facts internally like a mantra.

'You have a heat coming' his voice is flat, it's not a question. 

'Vought is floundering with you, kiddo. They've never had a supe-Omega before. They know what I know, and they've already begun panicking', he studies his gloves with feigned nonchalance, 'The suppressants wont work. They'll get you through the first week, sure, but it won't last. '

'This is your first heat--Its gonna be the worst you'll ever go through.' he punctuates his statement with a cruel chuckle and a teasing slap to her shoulder. 

Starlight shrinks away from him, blinking furiously. 

'It's different for super-abled people, suppressants can't overpower your hormones, they aren't normal.'

As if on cue, the ache in her stomach returns. She wraps her arms around her legs, lifting them so that her feet rest atop the bench. She sets her chin on her knees and clenches her jaw determinedly.

In an attempt to distract her from the growing pain in her abdomen--as well as Homelander's rumbling voice--she begins mentally reciting hero names and abilities. 

'Y'see, when a superhero's body demands to be bred, it gets bred. Nothing stops the genetic will of our kind'. Homelander continues unwaveringly, eyes roaming over her with uncaring unsubtlety.

Starlight tries to tune his voice out, gritting her teeth. _Soldier boy : Super strength, Shout Out : Flight and electricty, Crimson Countess..._

His hand has come to rest on her shoulder, stroking in an uncharacteristically gentle fashion. It vaguely reminds Starlight of a gesture her father would do to comfort her when she was a child. 

She feels her mind go heady with a mixture of disgust and want. 

She lurches away from his touch, bringing her shoulder to her ears. 

'There aren't many super abled Omegas for that very reason...there'd simply be too many of us if we bred like the common demi-human. You really are something special, kiddo...', his voice drops, taking on a tone of something that sounds like admiration, but less respectful. Hunger. Desire.

'Vought isn't going to be safe for an unclaimed Omega. And an Omega-supe' he whistles, 'What a prize! You'll be the talk of the tower in no time.' 

Starlight finally grasps the severity of Homelander's words. 

The reality of the situation comes crashing down on her in one huge overwhelming wave. 

It dawns on her that from this moment onwards, she'll be spending the rest of her life fending off Alphas just like Homelander. 

Unless... Unless she allows herself to be claimed. Mounted and bred like an animal.

She tenses her muscles and tries hard to swallow the sob that climbs up her throat. 

It's all too much.

She finally turns to stare at him, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Oh... _sweetheart_ ', his deep voice seems to reverberate in her chest. 

Once again, she feels that comforting heat radiating from his body, inviting her in. Her own body senses her distress and urges her to retreat to the safety of the Alpha nearest to her. 

She tries weakly to resist but eventually gives into the urge to bury her face in his chest. 

She heaves loud sobs onto him, the small, still-defiant part of her brain hoping that her tears and snot ruin his immaculate suit.

Nuzzled into his broad chest, Starlight can smell him now, properly. 

His scent is strong and thick but not unpleasant ; detergent, a summer breeze, the last embers of a dying bonfire, and something lingering beneath all of that...something sweet and warm from her childhood ; heated milk and fresh baked cookies. 

She inhales deeply and her mind seems to go dark, as if someone has thrown a warm blanket onto her anxieties and fears.

She tries to find a string of coherence to cling to but fails when he begins purring. The sound is so deep and strong it startles her at first, but then it begins to serve its purpose ; to calm a startled Omega, placate them.

_Get them to shut up._ Starlight thinks, sourly. 

She wills herself to see reason, to come to her senses and push him off. 

This is Homelander, he was crushing her trachea no less than twelve hours ago. 

But her mind is flooded with endorphins, it reassures her that this is right.

She's with an Alpha, she's safe. 

He knows best.

He continues to soothe her, alternating between purring and murmuring nonsensical praise in her ear. 

His strong arms wrap around her in a tight embrace, and he begins rocking her back and forth like a child.

With the adrenaline draining from her body , Starlight's eyelids feel impossibly heavy. 

She wants nothing more than to tear out of his embrace and run--but she's so tired, and he's so warm.

The younger blonde unconsciously begins rubbing her cheek on Homelander's chest, allowing the scent of warm milk and vanilla to envelope her senses.

Still desperate to remain resistant, she half-heartedly mumbles that she doesn't need him, weakly pawing at his chest in an attempt to push away.

She falls asleep to the sound of his sonorous laugh.

'Oh but you do, sweetheart...you do. _More than you know..._ '


	4. If we never take the chance

When Starlight awakens she is surrounded by warmth and sunlight.

She inhales deeply--and almost immediately regrets it.

She is drowning in a thick, cloying scent that is not her own--it engulfs her in a hazy cloud. While it is not unpleasant--sweet and homey--it's so strong that it propels her from feeling muzzy and sluggish, to being wired and alert. 

She scrambles into a seated position and looks around wildly, frantically attempting to take in her surroundings.

She's in Seven Tower, but not her quarters. Her quarters are large, but this room is _huge_ ; it's roughly half the size of an entire floor, decorated with marble statues of what she can only assume are greek gods and goddesses, as well as ornate, carved furniture. Paintings of American presidents line some walls, bookshelves crammed with heavy tomes rest against others.

Heart pounding, Starlight looks down at the sheets pooled around her waist.

Dread strikes thorough her--

The duvet is embroidered with stars and stripes.

'Goodmorning, Sunshine--or should I say, _Starshine_ ' 

As if on cue Homelander strides into the room through large, oak double-doors. His suit is freshly pressed, boots shining in the morning light. His eyes are bright with an uncontainable excitement.

He all but skips to her bedside.

'Did we have a good nappy-nap?' His deep voice morphs into something similar to baby talk. It makes Starlight's stomach turn.

'Not that you need it, you're still cute as a button--even with the bed-head'. He laughs jovially, running a hand through her wild hair.

Starlight is frozen in disbelief at the nightmarish surreality of the situation. Horror begins to build in her chest as the implications of what happened last night grow clearer and clearer. She frantically reaches for her gland to make sure it is intact. She exhales in relief to find the bump is still smooth and unmarked. 

Homelander has stopped his ministrations and is staring at her; his blue eyes glued to her fingers running over the gland.

He slowly leans down and begins snuffling at her neck with no reservation or embarrassment. Even Starlight--only having the most vague understanding of Alpha etiquette--understands how blatantly affronting this behavior is from an Alpha to an unclaimed Omega. 

She exclaims and wriggles away, but is stopped by a strong arm around her waist. 'Hold on, sweetheart, I'm just checking how far along you are'. His voice is muffled, lips softly brushing her neck as he speaks against it. 

She stiffly stops moving so he can finish his 'assessment' and jerks away when he finally lets go of her.

'What am I doing here?' She fights to keep her voice even, desperately trying to conceal her mounting panic.

'You fell asleep on a park bench last night and I graciously decided to take you home. You're welcome'. He clasps his hands behind his back, rocking back on his heels expectantly. 

'....I _said_ , you're welcome'.

Starlight stares at him for a moment, then nods slowly. 

'Th-thank you, Homelander. I appreciate that'. 

She slides out of bed slowly, avoiding any sudden movements. His eyes follow her, like a predator primitively eyeing its prey. There is a silent, instinctual understanding between them ; if she runs, he will chase.

And he _will_ catch.

She carefully smooths her rumpled hoodie and glances at the door. 

'Well, I need to get changed, and get briefed for today's missions...so...'. She rounds the bed but is stopped by Homelander's massive body blocking her path. 

His close proximity has immediate effects on her. His scent is ten times stronger than it was last night. It's radiating off of him with an almost aggressive intensity. Paired with the resting scent of his room, it sets Starlight's senses into overdrive. She needs to get out of here. 

She feels her stomach clench and a generous amount of slick leave her body. The sensation is so sudden and intense that she doubles over. 

Homelander is instantly herding her back to the bed, 'No, no no. None of that. You're on mandatory bedrest, my dear'. 

She moves to stand again but a gloved hand keeps her firmly planted on the mattress.

Starlight feels a nauseating mixture of pain and anxiety rising in her stomach. She ducks from beneath his hand and scrambles backwards until her back hits the headboard. 

She is instantly subjected to another wave of pain, her stomach loudly threatening to upheave its contents if she continues to move this sporadically. She curls onto her side and stares at Homelander through squinted eyes, her face contorted in pain. 

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'I know you think Vought is run by monsters, but they're _reasonable_ monsters', he chuckles, carefully placing a pillow behind her head, 'They understand what you're going through. It's standard for any company to give an Omega in heat a sabbatical. So you can....recover.' He says the last word in obvious substitution of another more crude verb. 

_So you can be claimed._

_Knotted._

Starlight grimaces at the thought. 

Another wave of pain rolls through her followed by more slick. She squeezes her thighs together in a vain attempt to stop it. 

'I...I need--' 

Homelander towers over her, cupping a hand to her cheek, ' Yes?' His eyes are alight with unmistakable desire. 

'Tell me what you need, Starlight'. he murmurs. His thumb rubs in soothing circles, it makes her eyes flutter shut. She unwittingly leans into his touch, nuzzling into his palm like a kitten. 

His touch is like balm for the searing pain under her skin. She whines softly, hands gripping his wrist. She cannot decide if she wants to wrench his hand away or still it against her. 

She bites the inside of cheek so hard she can taste blood. Something about the metallic tang flooding her mouth grounds her. She shakes her head, finally pushing him away.

'I need to go to my room, you...your scent is making it worse'

Homelander smiles with so many teeth it makes Starlight shudder. She uses her last ounce of strength to clamber off the bed and jerkily walk-half-run to the door, taking her chances. 

Homelander, surprisingly, makes no effort to follow her this time. He merely watches as she flings the door open and scrambles out. 'You'll be back...' He calls after her, so softly that she doesn't hear.

Starlight stumbles into the hallway, interns and assistants flow around her like water over an inconveniently placed rock in a stream. A few turn their heads, catching whiffs of her scent. She can't be bothered to care, frantically pushing through them and making a beeline for her quarters.

When she makes it back to her bedroom she is in such pain she can no longer stand. Her bangs stick to her forehead with perspiration and her leggings are thoroughly soaked through with slick. She crawls to her bed and weakly reaches for her suppressants. 

The case is empty.

Starlight's stomach drops. 

She haphazardly fumbles for the phone on her nightstand, fingers shaking as she dials the lab on 76--demanding more pills.

'Ah, Starlight,' one of the many doctors heading the labs answers. 'We got word from one of our ... _superiors_. With you being a Supe-Omega--something we aren't formally trained in assisting-- he's afraid effects of the suppressants might have negative repercussions on your...health'. The doctor says the words with a blatant awkwardness, as if he's embarrassed to give her such a thinly veiled lie. 

'We won't be able to provide you with any m-'

Starlight lowers the phone from her face, dropping it on the floor. 

The pieces instantly come together. Desperation and rage chorus through Starlight like pulses of electricity as she realizes who's hand has effectively stopped her supply. 

**_that bastard_**

She buries her face in the pillow and screams, the burning in her core alighting at the thought of him .


	5. I'd like to collapse with you

Starlight loses count of the hours that have passed. Her perception slips in and out of pain induced delirium. 

As she curls into herself, whimpering in agony and desperation, her baser mind whines to return to Homelander's bed. To envelope herself in his scent and strong arms. It's safe there, he can help her. 

She writhes, twisting herself into the bed sheets. _No, NO_. Steeling herself, she slowly sits up, wincing in discomfort. Then, with great effort, she climbs out of bed.

On trembling legs, she totters to her bathroom. She peels off her clothes and kneels by her bathtub, shakily turning the faucets. She cannot recall a time she has felt so weak, so vulnerable. She's never been sick in her life, but she has faint memories of her mother telling her a cold bath is best for breaking fevers.

While Starlight knows this is not actually a fever and the real solution is sitting in the room she fled from, she convinces herself this will help. 

She slips into the freezing water and flinches at the shock the cold provides. But as she slides beneath the surface, her skin goose pimpling and tightening over her muscles, she feels conscious for the first time today. The unforgiving chill cuts through the hazy heat clouding her mind like a blade. 

She sits in the tub for an unfathomable amount of time, until her teeth chatter, until she can string together a coherent train of thought that doesn't end with Homelander pinning her to a mattress.

Miraculously, she dries off and changes without succumbing to nausea. Setting her jaw, she leaves her quarters, spare cell-phone gripped tightly in her hand. 

It's evening, the hallway is flooded with staff leaving in large waves. She slips into the onslaught of men and women and allows their gradual flow to carry her down the hall. As they approach the elevators, she extracts herself from the fold to sidle into the boardroom. She closes the large sliding doors behind her and locks them for good measure. 

Looking out of the large window that wraps around the entire room, Starlight tries to map out her next plan of action. 

Without the lab's supply she'll have to venture out into the city to find a new source of suppressants. The idea of this makes Starlight's stomach turn; the city is no place for an unclaimed Omega, Super or not.

Her hind brain whispers another solution to her; _find an Alpha_...she shakes her head to push the thought from her mind. She's not an animal, there are ways around this.

She's so deeply immersed in her own thoughts that she doesn't see Maeve reclining in one of the seven seats positioned around the large table in the middle of the room. She nurses a glass of scotch, silently watching the younger supe pace back and forth, mumbling to herself. 

Starlight all but screams when she turns and finds herself face to face with the auburn-haired Beta.

Maeve regards her with mild interest, eyes lingering on her neck. 

'So it's true...and here I thought Noir was just jerking my chain'

The younger hero's eyebrows knit with confusion.

'I didn't think it was possible' she begins circling Starlight, eyes roaming up her up and down slowly in a languid assessment. She stops in front her, tilting her head back appraisingly.

'A Supe-Omega...color me fucking shocked.'

Starlight's stomach drops, 'How--'

'Evidently Noir could smell you from a mile away', Maeve snorts, leaning away and unceremoniously dropping herself back into her seat.

Mortified, Starlight unwittingly lowers herself into the seat beside Maeve. Her hands tremble as she grips the arms of the chair. 

'Relax, he's not gonna come after you. He's not an Alpha--' Maeve pauses and looks thoughtful, '--Actually... I'm not sure _what_ Noir is. He's never shown interest in anyone or anything.'

Starlight is only half listening, horrified at the realization that the black clad supe could smell her--how many of her other teammates had? Cold dread begins spreading through her chest.

'Hey', Maeve jostles Starlight's chair with her foot, 'calm down. No one's gonna try anything'

Starlight blinks rapidly, turning to face her. 'What--?'

'Homelander's already made it clear', her voice is now devoid of all jest, flat and serious, 'you aren't fair game' 

'What are you talking about ? He's not--We haven't--'

'Not yet you haven't. But he's been picking off anyone whose even given you a passing glance-- we lost about half of our PA staffing today. I think it's safe to say he's determined to take you off the market.'

Starlight shakes her head, a hand coming to her forehead, 'I--I don't want that.'

Maeve barks a loud laugh. It's such an alien sound that it makes Starlight jump. She's never heard Maeve laugh, let alone seen her genuinely smile. 

The older hero puts down her glass, her shoulders still slightly bouncing at the aftermath of her outburst.

'Nobody _wants_ that. But you don't have much of a choice in the matter.' Her voice isn't cruel, only factual. 'A mate who biologically can't live without him? You're his wet dream--he's not gonna take no for an answer.'

'He's been looking for you for his entire life. He tried with me, Stillwell--God knows who else. None of us could handle him--we weren't made to. You on the other hand,' she looks at Starlight with something akin to pity, 'You were built for him'.

Starlight's shoulders begin to tremble, her body is fraught with fear now. She resists the urge to curl up in the chair and cry openly, instead choosing to turn away from Maeve and her cold, grey gaze.

After a moment, the older heroine slowly rises from her seat, kneeling beside Starlight's so that she's looking into the blondes eyes. 

'Listen to me.' Maeve hesitantly reaches out, hand hovering over Starlight's arm. 

She grasps it, effectively snapping the blonde out of her frozen state of panic. 

'You need to get out of here.' 

Starlight considers yelling _'NO SHIT'_ and wrenching her arm out of Maeve's grip. She's had it with the Beta's detached, ridiculing and snide comments. 

'I'll help you.'

Starlight slowly turns in her seat, facing Maeve fully now, 'Why would you do that...? You know him--.'

'Exactly. I know him. I'm doing this _because_ I know him. _That_ side of him. I know what he's capable of.'

Maeve looks down for a moment, as if considering something.

Then she draws back the thick red curtain of hair from her shoulder. Starlight covers her mouth, so as not to gasp audibly.

There is a large bite mark on the side of Maeve's neck. It's faded now, imperceptible from afar, but looking from this close a distance, Starlight can still see the deep indentations of where teeth tore skin.

'But you're a Beta--why would he even try to claim you...? There isn't any point--'

Maeve lifts her hand, silencing Starlight. 'It's not about that to him. It's not about the breeding or the prospect of 'extending his lineage'; It's about the connection. The unbreakable bond between two mates--or, _his_ warped perception of it, at least', she laughs dryly. 'He so desperately wanted it to be me', Maeve continues, her voice slowly losing its sarcasm and mirth, 'But I'm not an Omega--and no amount of wishing or wanting was going to change that.'

'But he tried, oh goodness he tried,' she fingers the scar subconsciously, eyes growing clouded and vacant at the thought of distant, dark memories.

'But I think after a while...he realized; I was never going to be the other half of that connection...'

Drawing her hair back over the faded scar, she rises to her feet. 'And thank God for that. I wouldn't wish being bonded with that bastard on my worst enemy'.

Despite the cold callousness of the older heroine's tone, Starlight still wants to reach out--tell her that she's sorry. She feels hot tears spilling down her cheeks and tries to wipe them away before Maeve can see them, but before she can, a hand stills her wrist. 

'You don't deserve to be bound to a monster like that for the rest of your life. No one does.' 

Maeve draws Starlight out of the seat, giving her a thin-lipped expression of something vaguely resembling sympathy. 

Then she presses a cigarette case into Starlight's hand. The younger hero looks at her questioningly before opening it.

'These aren't going to take away your heat--at best they might mask that sugar trail of a scent you're blasting.'

The case is lined with suppressants. Starlight nearly sobs from relief, immediately swallowing two dry. Against her better judgment, she wraps her arms around Maeve's neck and thanks her fervently.

Maeve remains still in Starlight's embrace, neither returning it or extricating herself out of it. With the suppressants taking action, Starlight's rational mind begins to return to her. She looks at her arms wrapped around the warrior queen and immediately lets go, her face burning with embarrassment.

'S-sorry.'

'--It's fine, ' Maeve straightens her circlet and clears her throat, 'I can only buy you a few hours before he starts sniffing around for you--so make them count.' 

As Maeve makes her way towards the door, she pauses, 'You might want to consider hitting up your twink boyfriend sometime soon. All the pills in the world aren't going to be able to stop a Supe's heat.'

Starlight's face grows hot at the suggestion but she simply nods; Hughie is a Beta, he can't help her in that way. Starlight decides this is information that Meave doesn't need to know. He can help in a different way, Starlight thinks, gripping her phone.

Maeve gives her one last grounding look, and with that, Starlight is left alone in the boardroom with only her racing thoughts to keep her company.


	6. And ease you against this song

Hughie sounds infuriated when Starlight finally calls him, immediately demanding an explanation to her radio silence for the past two days.

When she tells him all that has happened, it's his turn to be silent.

For a minute or two, the only sound between their shared phoneline is the crackling of static.

'Really?'

'Sorry, I mean--of course you're telling the truth why would you lie about something like that. I--I just can't believe it. You never acted like an Omega. Not that I'm stereotyping or anything; you didn't act like Beta either. Not that that's a bad thing, I think strong Betas are --'

'Hughie it's fine, I'm past the hysterics stage of this realization. I'm a little more focused on the 'escaping imminent danger stage'

'Right right, I---Hold on,' Starlight can distantly here a brash British accent yell at Hughie from the background of wherever he is. Starlight doesn't bothering asking who it is. She knows.

Despite the fact that Butcher is an Alpha, Hughie assures Starlight that he is already mated and bonded ; he has no desire in 'pursuing a freak supe bitch in heat'--Butcher's words, not Hughie's.

She knows that Hughie's friends don't take kindly to Supes--she still has the faded scars from Butcher's bullets to remind her--but even so, she still wagers that they are safer company than the Seven.

'Well, do I have approval to join the island of misfit boys?' She weakly attempts to lighten the mood, looking over her shoulder as she walks down the street. She is careful to avoid back alley routes; deliberately inserting herself in large crowds.

'Yeah of course, Annie. Even if Butcher had said no I'd still have made sure you'd have had a safe place to stay. You aren't alone in this'.

Starlight bites her lip. Hughie is too good for her--or anyone really. Her heart sinks. She cannot ignore the way that her newly found 'O' status has effectively widened the rift that has already begun growing between them. She wants to address it but she can't find the words.

Hughie beats her to it, 'Well...if I felt inadequate before, this certainly doesn't help,' he lets out a breathy laugh that sounds more like a wince.

'Hughie it's not like that--I still...care about you. This doesn't change that'

He's silent for a moment, then he clears his throat, 'Well, have you found an--uh... _you know_...to help you get through the fever?' 

Annie shuffles off the sidewalk, heading to the outskirts of the city's park, 'No, I don't need anyone. I'm just going to wait it out.'

'Annie, I don't think that's a good idea...' 

Starlight grits her teeth; She's tired of people telling her what's good for her and what isn't. Despite the fact she's an O, she's still a person--a person capable of making her own choices. 

_Until your heat hits its stride_ , her mind sneers. 

'Just text me when you get here', she replies curtly, hanging up. She stands beneath the bridge that connects the park to the city, leaning against the moss covered bricks and convincing herself this is the right choice. That everything will be okay.

\--★--

Keeping tabs on Homelander turns out to be a much easier task than Maeve had initially expected. The star-spangled hero has confined himself to his room--refusing to attend meetings or interviews for the entire day. It's as if he's expecting a visitor he doesn't want to miss.

Still, Maeve lingers on the 99th floor, patiently waiting for the Alpha to emerge.

When dusk slips into nightfall, his door finally opens. His hair is wild and his face is pallor. He makes a beeline for Starlight's quarters, striding to the door and scanning it with little subtlety.

He stiffens when he realizes she is no longer in her room.

He begins pacing by the door; head lowered and shoulders hunched. He moves like a caged tiger, turning on his heel spasmodically, occasionally growling under his breath.

Then his eyes find Maeve, standing at the far end of the hallway, watching him. A mask of neutrality slides onto his features. He stands straight, chin lifted so that he looks down his nose at the Beta as she approaches. 

'Maeve.' he nods curtly.

'Got some pressing business with the kid?' She juts her chin at Starlight's door.

His blue gaze narrows at the mention of the Omega. 

Maeve has played this game long enough to know how to conceal any panic or discomfort from Homelander's scrutiny. She breathes evenly, eyes staring unwaveringly into his.

After a moment of searching for any signs of duplicity, his shoulder relax. 'Yes, I wanted to...talk to her' he concedes 

'About?'

Suddenly Homelander is the one who evasive. He glances back the door, '...She showed signs of insubordination during the terrorist incident in the drains, and I-- _we_ need to discuss it.'

'Discuss?'

'Mm'

'Since when have _you_ ever solved a problem with words?

Homelander smiles tightly, 'Awfully interested in my business with Starlight, aren't you, Maeve?'

She shrugs, 'You never seemed to care about her 'business' before, I guess I'm curious to know what changed.'

'Her loyalties are in question,' he snaps, 'As leader of the Seven, it's my job to make sure all of us remain faithful to the team.'

'And how exactly was she being unfaithful to the team?' Maeve prods, intent on drawing out the conversation for as long as she can.

She can see Homelander is losing his patience, his answers are growing more and more clipped. 

'That boy', he waves a hand dismissively, 'Hugh Campb--' he pauses abruptly, expression growing grim with realization. He turns to look at Maeve and suddenly grasps her shoulders. Maeve jolts back, but it's too late. Homelander's lips part as he hungrily drinks in her scent--or rather, Starlight's scent lingering on Maeve's body. 

Maeve silently curses the blonde for embracing her in their earlier exchange-- _stupid sentimental Omega_. She wrenches out of his grip, giving him a levelling look.

'You won't find her' she says flatly.

Homelander snarls, advancing towards the Beta, arm raised as if he's going to strike. He stops short, a war of nerves visibly rages behind his blue eyes.

After everything, he still cannot bring himself to harm her.

He grits his teeth and shakes his head, as if to clear the ire from his head. 

Giving Maeve one last seething look, he turns away from her, heading towards the elevators.

'For your sake, Maeve, you better hope that I do.'

As she watches Homelander leave, Maeve silently wishes Starlight godspeed--to wherever she's fleeing.

\--★--

When Hughie greets Starlight beneath their bridge, he does so with an excessive amount of caution.

With his newfound knowledge about her Omega status, he moves around her as if he's scared that his touch will break her. After an awkward one-armed hug, Starlight shoves his shoulder, 'Dammit Hughie, give me a real hug--I didn't turn into glass in the past two days'.

Hughie rubs his shoulder but looks more relaxed after the outburst, his apprehensive frown melting into a shy smile. He pulls her into a tight hug, long arms wrapping around her thin frame. 

Starlight buries her face into Hughie's chest, reveling in his complete lack of scent. When she pulls away, his smile is earnest, heartening. 'Things are gonna get better from here, I promise'.

There is Hughie; her unwavering pillar of support. Always holding onto that simple hope that never seems to die. The sheer amount of love and affection Starlight feels swelling in her heart for him is overwhelming. She brushes tears away as casually as she can.

Hughie gawks when she wipes her nose on the back of her sleeve .

'MM would have a conniption if he saw you do that; he's kind of a clean freak--but you'll get to know all about that soon enough,' he chuckles, reaching in his pockets for a Kleenex. His hands emerge empty and he frowns. After a moment, he offers her his own sleeve to her.

Starlight laughs and shoves his hand away, 'Gross! That's worse!'

She can't remember the last time she laughed--it feels good.

The thought of no longer staying in the tower lifts a weight from her chest. Separating herself from Homelander fills her with an emotion that... is less uplifting. A sense of dread stirs in her stomach. The Omega within her frantically paces and whines that she has drifted too far; it panics, urging her to go back, find him, roll onto her back and beg forgiveness.

Hughie reaches for her hand and squeezes it tightly, effectively snapping her out of her internal panic, 'I know this is a lot. But you're still you; still brave and strong--A fighter, remember?'

She smiles and squeezes back, Hughie's optimism is contagious. She pushes the feelings of dread and uncertainty somewhere deep within her and nods.

'I'll bring the van around back, wait here.'

As she watches Hughie walk back through the park and disappear in the darkness, her smile lingers. Straightening resolutely, she turns to make sure they haven't caught anyone's attention.

She stumbles backwards as she collides with a solid body. 'Pardon m-', the apology dies in her throat as she looks up to see Homelander. 

He's practically shaking with fury; his eyes are ablaze with ruby rage. He stares over her head in the direction Hughie has dispersed. 

Starlight feels her heart plummet. She whips around to make sure Hughie is out of range, but before she can seek him out in the darkness, Homelander's fist lands a crushing blow on her skull and everything goes black.

\--★--

It takes a moment for Starlight's senses to adjust to her surroundings. Moonlight streams in through a window, caressing her face with a gentle persistence. She can hear a television dimly thrumming nearby. 

It makes her head hurt.

She groans, the dull thudding of her own heartbeat echoes against her skull. Wincing, she touches a hand to her temple.

It's been more than a decade since she's been rendered unconscious. Her body is unused to the sensation of being incapacitated, she feels dizzy with discomfort.

A solid weight keeps her grounded to the soft surface she's lying on--a couch. She lies longways on it, entangled in a pair of strong arms and legs.

She strains to sit up, but finds that she is too weak. She slumps back onto the warmth, resigning herself to be engulfed in the scent of vanilla. She smiles faintly, feeling her body ease of tension.

She turns her head, resting her cheek on the firm chest beneath her. Her eyes wander...Wood walls--a cabin? Her gaze slowly focuses to the light source in front of her, in the darkness a television plays _Wait After Dark_.

_What is this place?_ She shifts, attempting to sit up again. 

'Ah-ah-ah, none of that now.' Homelander's deep voice whispers, warm breath fanning onto her cheek. 

Instantly, her mind and body are at war. Her brain immediately snaps into panic mode, but her body is content rest limply atop his chest. She rises and falls with the movements of his breaths.

Starlight plants her hands on his chest, weakly attempting to push herself up. 'What the fuck is going on.' she rasps hoarsely. Her mouth feels like a rattlesnake has been nesting in it. 

As she begins to squirm, Homelander hushes her, sitting up and hoisting her into his lap with little effort. He slowly begins running his hands down her arms.

Starlight feels her stomach roil wish nausea. Thousands of thoughts race through her mind; _what happened, what is this, where is she?_ But in her weakened state she can only manage to croak one word ;

'Why?'

Homelander hums thoughtfully, it vibrates in his chest and through Starlight's pounding skull. 

'I don't think I want to share you anymore.' His arms tighten around her. 'I think this arrangement is better--for all parties involved'.

'You can't keep me here'. _Wherever 'here' is._ Starlight's head lolls forward, she digs her fingers into his suit to keep herself upright. 

'I can and I will.' Homelander states, his voice soft but resolute. 'I'm not going to have you wandering the streets of the city, getting bitten and claimed by a common demi. That would be a complete waste--it isn't what you were made for.'

Through her disorientation and nausea, Starlight feels her stomach boil with rising anger and dismay, 'And what exactly was I made for?' she strains to look into his blue eyes.

'To sow pups I don't want with a mate that I loathe?' The words tumble out from her mouth before she can stop herself. She realizes the dangerous response her statement is likely to reap, but she is too enraged to care. 

Silence falls between them and for a moment the only sounds that fill the cabin are the muffled voices emanating from the television.

Then Homelander bursts into sudden, wheezing laughter, revealing sharp white teeth that glint against the moonlight. His mouth seems to stretch impossibly wide, a gaping black cavern with infinite depth. He laughs so hard he has to steady himself by planting a hand on the couch.

'An Omega with bite!' he finally manages between last lingering chuckles. 'How novel'.

After regaining his composure, he leans down, close enough so that she can smell minty toothpaste lingering on his warm breath, 'It's your pathetic Beta boyfriend--Hugh Campbell, was it?' Starlight's heart begins to beat faster, her eyes flying to Homelander's instantly.

Suddenly everything comes flooding back to her--The park--Hughie. 

'Is that who you're holding out for? He can't take care of you, not like I can. Not like I _will_.'

'What have you done to him?'

'You know...I _was_ considering following him to whatever hovel he hides in and ripping out his spine,' he pauses, as if he's still entertaining the idea, '...but I thought that'd make you upset--and I never want that.'

Starlight trembles when Homelander begins stroking her cheek. 'But perhaps I will find the little whelp and take care of him. Would that put things into perspective for you?' He quirks an eyebrow, leaning away and taking his warm touch with him.

Starlight shakes her head, all defiance sapped. A painful lump forms in her throat at the thought of him hunting down Hughie, hurting him. 'Please--' she reaches out for him. Homelander watches her hands hungrily, but remains still, patiently waiting for her to come to him. After a moment of hesitation, she places them on his chest, 'Please don't'.

Homelander relaxes beneath her touch, leaning back on the couch's arm with a complacent smirk. The glow of the television bathes his features in a pale blue light. Sharp shadows accentuating the hard lines of his face. 'Are you going to be a good Omega?' 

The words sink into Starlight's stomach like a sack of stones. She blinks furiously, 'Y.....yes,' she says it so quietly that if Homelander hadn't been blessed with super-hearing he might not have heard her.

His face splits into a unnervingly bright grin. 

He creeps forward, close enough that even in the dark, Starlight can see the flecks of red in his blue eyes. Then his lips are on hers and he's kissing her. It's uncharacteristically gentle, his lips softly moving against hers with none of the brutish persistence one might expect from an Alpha. Starlight remains still, frozen in fear and resignation.

If this bothers Homelander, he doesn't show it. His tongue presses against the seam of her mouth, requesting access. When she doesn't open her mouth, he nips at her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. His tongue slips in, running over hers. He groans, easing her backwards to lie on the couch. 

Starlight is panting and dizzy when the older hero pulls back. Homelander looms over her on all fours, staring at her with an intensity that Starlight wants to shrink away from.

_'My Omega...all mine... **all mine**...'_


	7. I think we're compatible

Starlight fights to stay calm when Homelander suddenly lifts her from the couch.

He is unnervingly silent as he carries her through the cabin, leaving the soft glow of the television behind to venture into the dark hallway.

He pads softly into a warm, quiet room, deftly closing the door behind him with his foot and depositing Starlight into a large bed. He curls himself around her beneath the sheets, situating her to his liking like a ragdoll.

She steels herself for something--anything--to happen. For Homelander to plunder his spoils, flip her on her stomach and force her to take him right there and then.

But he doesn't.

He merely buries his face in her hair and releases a long, heady sigh.

After a stretch of silence, the room is filled with his soft snores. Starlight remains frozen in perplexment; she outright told him she would bend to his will, give him what he wants and...this is what he had done with that compliance.

Starlight lies in the darkness confronted with a strange realization. Claiming a mate seems to mean more to him than impersonal, bestial copulation. He's been craving something as simple as holding someone close at night, sharing the warmth of another. The thought is unnerving and strange when linked to the most feared man on the planet...

Despite her lingering confusion and trepidation, Starlight sleeps more peacefully in Homelander's embrace than she has by herself in days.

\--★--

Starlight awakens early the next morning, still wound in Homelander's strong limbs. 

His warm body is draped over her like a weighted blanket. Her enhanced strength allows this to feel like a pleasant pressure instead of a crushing weight. It's oddly comforting. She feels safe, shielded by his larger frame. 

Being beneath him feels...right.

She shakes her head at the asininity of it all, but even so, she finds herself holding fast to him ; her arms snake around the other hero's waist and shoulder tightly, as if some part of her is scared he might get up and leave.

The thought of him abandoning her in this strange new environment fills her with an alarming sense of discomfort. She tangles her legs around him for good measure.

Homelander himself is still in a deep sleep, snoring softly with his face buried in her neck. The nurturing Omega in Starlight fawns over the sight. Occasionally he rubs his cheek against her mating gland and murmurs something indiscernible.

After what might be an hour, or several, Homelander shifts, drawing back to support his weight on his hands. He leans over her, blue eyes warm with sleepy affection, 'Good morning.'

His hair is wild; the most unkempt Starlight has ever seen it be. She resists the urge to start preening it, grooming him as a good Omega should. Her hand is half outstretched, hovering above the tousled, blonde mess. Homelander says nothing, eyeing her fingers curiously. 

With what little willpower she has left, lying beneath him, surrounded by his scent, she wrenches her arm down to lie stiffly at her side. 

'Starlight...it's rude not to respond to your Alpha when he addresses you...' Homelander's voice is still quiet and gravelly from sleep but there is a threatening edge to it. 

'Goodmorning', Starlight grits, eyes averted. She'll stay here, she'll do what must be done to ensure the safety of the ones she loves--but she will not do it with the fervor he expects from whatever archaic notions he has about Omegas. 

Homelander leans away and suddenly Starlight's heartrate picks up.

 _He's leaving. He's going_.

She'll be all alone in this foreign territory without her Alpha. Starlight's mind races in a panic. She wraps her arms around his neck in a desperate attempt to prevent him from getting out of the bed.

He ceases his retreat, staring at her with a questioning smile. When he realizes that she doesn't want him to depart, his grin broadens--clearly relishing in her instinctual draw to him. Starlight cringes at her own behavior.

'Oh now, what's this? Is my little Omega scared to be alone?' He pouts, clearly holding back smug laughter. 

She wants to slap him. 

Instead, she clenches her jaw and stares at the wall behind his head, determined not to give him any more incentive to gloat. She flinches when his lips brush against her ear, 'So needy, already. I can only imagine how much worse you'll be _after_ you've had a taste of my knot.....you'll be on your knees begging me to stay'. 

Starlight's face reddens and her arms instantly fall from his neck. She folds them over her chest and stiffens. 

'...But for now, I have to go--duty calls.' 

This causes Starlight's attention to snap back to him. 

'And you expect me to stay here and..?' She makes no attempt to hide the annoyance from her voice. Yesterday she was an elite, crime-fighting hero and today she's a.... glorified housepet. 

Homelander shrugs, 'Do what Omega's do--wait for their Alpha's return'.

'If you're feeling adventurous you can watch some television. The cabin is stocked with my films; Homelander: Origins, Homelander: Darkest Hour...' He pauses, tapping a finger to his cheek thoughtfully, 'I think there's a copy of Homebanger: Dawn of the Seven Inches lying around here somewhere--you could have some fun with that if you start missing me too much,' he purrs, punctuating the suggestion with a squeeze to her thigh.

Starlight digs her fingers into the sheets, resisting the urge to tear them in half. She stares out the window pointedly. 

'I'll be back and then we can spend some quality time together. Really get to know each other', he murmurs these words in a softer, more genuine tone. As if the prospect of learning more about him is something to look forward to. His fingers tracing small patterns on her leg; the sensation is not entirely unpleasant--Starlight has to bite her cheek to stop herself from making a noise she'll regret.

Finally, Homelander quiets, eyes following her gaze to the window. 'Still thinking of running off? After everything we've discussed...'

Starlight shifts beneath him, meeting his blue eyes with outright scorn, 'I'll always be thinking of that. You're keeping me here against my will.'

Homelander's pleasant demeanor is slowly slipping, his lip twitches with frustration, 'Why can't you get it through your head-- I'm _protecting_ you. One moment longer traipsing in the city and you would've been dragged into an alley by the first bottom-feeding Alpha who caught your scent.' 

Starlight has to laugh, 'My hero---Now I've been dragged to fuck-all nowhere by the first _Supe-Alpha_ who caught my scent. Am I supposed to thank you for trapping me here?' She ignores her instincts, which are screaming at her to stop, to back down. She knows she's pushing how much Homelander will tolerate, prodding a sleeping lion, but she refuses to let him believe this is anything besides selfish depravity. 

His jaw clenches, 'I'm not trapping you. I'm doing you a service. I know what's best for you, and you would do well to mind me, Starlight. I'm the Alpha...and I won't hesitate to show you what that means.'

'And what would you, _the Alpha_ , know about being trapped?'

Homelander's face grows stony. He's quiet for a moment, eyes downcast as if he's contemplating rebuking. Then he clears his throat, a mask of indifference sliding over his features. 

'Be good' he murmurs in finality, leaning forward to press a parting kiss to her lips. Starlight immediately lurches away, her back hitting the headboard. Homelander growls, clearly fed up with her resistance this morning.

He drags her towards him by her ankle, leaning close until his face is a mere few inches away from hers. She squirms, but Homelander's grip is unyielding.

He scrapes his teeth against her mating gland as a warning to settle down, 'You're nothing I can't handle, Starlight, and I'll take great pleasure in teaching you how good Omega's behave.' Starlight whimpers in response, her body's instinctual reaction being to go limp-- obey. 

'Good...good girl, you're learning already', he hums his approval and presses a lingering kiss to her cheek. 'I'll be back'.

**'Be good.'**


	8. I see that you think I'm wrong

As soon as she hears the telltale blast-wave of Homelander taking off outside, Starlight bolts out of bed. 

She scrambles through the cabin, bare feet slipping on wood floors. 

Sprinting past the kitchen, she can feel strong vibrations of electric energy pass her by. The house is filled with appliances, multiple light fixtures and of course, the television. Had Homelander forgotten she could manipulate electricity--attack him with it? 

Starlight stills, hot vexation pausing her movement as she realizes--he simply does not care. She's no threat to him.

 _'You're nothing I can't handle,'_ his words ring in her ears, making her blood boil.

He underestimates her. And that will be the reason why he won't find her here tonight.

Despite the fact that locks are virtually useless against her brute strength, Starlight is still surprised when the front door opens with no resistance.

He didn't even bother locking it...

Once outside, cold air bites her cheeks and wind whips her hair. She's not dressed for this, still wearing the clothes she had donned in her attempted escape from the Tower; a t-shirt, a thin flannel and jeans. Her feet are bare against the cold dirt.

She ignores her discomfort, instead choosing to take in her surroundings. There is forest and foliage for as far as her eyes can see; an endless sea of maple and pine. She scans the grey, cloudy skies for any signs of power lines that might lead to civilization.

Finding none, she steadies her breath, closing her eyes and reaching out for an electromagnetic pulse.

There is the strong thrum generating from the cabin behind her, but nothing else. How far can she possibly be from the city? She fights to slow her pounding heart. If she can just find a town, even a gas station, she can secure a car. She can drive somewhere far away from this place--from him.

Her gut protests, pulling her back, demanding that she retreat back into the Alpha's den. She ignores it, racing forward into the woods without looking back. 

She runs for what seems like hours, her feet quickly growing numb from the cold, her lungs aching from exertion. Even with super-endurance, sprinting for this long leaves Starlight winded.

She slows to a stop, putting her hands on her knees and trying to catch her breath. It's growing dark. Without her powers to aid her, her sense of direction is completely askew in the fading light. Every route she attempts to take looks the same. Starlight feels a sudden tremor of dread at the very real possibility of her having run in circles for the past few hours. 

Now she understands why the door was unlocked; no matter how far she runs, how hard she tries to reach out, she cannot find an electrical source to cling to. There are no cars here, no nearby towns or cities close enough to seek refuge in. She has nowhere to go. 

_Except back to the cabin._

The helplessness of her situation makes Starlight's legs go weak. She's exhausted, freezing and--much to her embarrassment--yearning to be back beneath Homelander's comforting weight.

Her stomach aches with roiling pain at the thought of him. She absentmindedly reaches in her pocket for the case of suppressants Maeve gave her, desperate to clear her mind. She takes two and waits for the effects to take place.

Nothing happens

She takes two more, not caring what the possible side effects might be. 

She seats herself on a moss covered stump. Tapping her foot, she waits for her rational mind to return, for the pain to dissipate. Her stomach continues to persist in pain, heat clouds her mind.

Starlight feels her stomach sink. She's too far gone now; suppressants won't help her any longer. Biting back the urge to cry out in frustration, she throws the case across the forest clearing.

Suddenly a raindrop falls on her nose. Then another on her chest. Soon the forest is being subjected to a shower of cold rain. 

Her stomach twists at the thought of giving up, but she rationalizes that she can try again tomorrow, when it's light, after she's had a good night's rest... warm and dry in Homelander's embrace. 

She shakes the notion from her mind and turns around, retracing her steps as best she can. She prays to an unseen force that she reaches the cabin before he does.

\--★--

By some divine miracle, Starlight is able to find her way back. The sky is pitch black when she finally manages to escape the labyrinthian twist of trees and enter the cabin.

She opens the door and lets out a colossal sigh of relief; Homelander isn't back yet. He won't be the wiser.

She haughtily hopes whatever inane movie premiere he's at runs long. Maybe he'll be too tired to come back tonight.

...Maybe he'll forget she's here altogether.

The last thought tugs at Starlight's heart in a strangely unpleasant way. _Would he forget to come back?_

Confused by her conflicting emotions and exhausted by her venture into the woods, she drags her feet towards the bedroom, content to collapse on the mattress and attempt to sleep away the discomfort bubbling in her core.

Before she can enter the bedroom, there is a deafening thud outside.

Homelander has returned.

Starlight attempts to adopt a casual stance, leaning against the bedroom door with her arms crossed.

Homelander doesn't initially notice her when he enters the cabin. He slicks his wet hair back, drenched from the rain, and walks to the kitchen.

Dropping a bag of takeout on the table, he heads to the refrigerator. 'I hope you found some way to entertain yourself in my absence,' he calls out, opening the fridge and sticking his head inside.

'And if you did, I want to hear all about it' he adds, dirty grin prevalent in his voice. He resurfaces with a milk carton.

He drinks deeply straight from the carton's opening, but pauses when his eye catches Starlight. He slowly lowers the milk from his lips. 

'Well now, what's this....?' His eyes roam down from her face, studying her body with cold scrutiny .

Starlight stares at him in puzzlement. She glances down and her stomach clenches in horror at the state of her clothes. Her flannel is gone, undoubtedly lost during her trek thorough the woods. Her shirt is soaked through with perspiration and rain. Dark streaks of in mud coat her jeans and, she suspects, her hair.

'Starlight...you disobeyed me?'

She swallows hard and shakes her head mutely, stepping back until she feels her back hit something solid. Her heart pounds as she finds herself trapped between the wall and his cold, piercing blue eyes. 

Homelander slowly puts down his milk carton and crosses the living room. 

Starlight's eyes dart to the the door, for a moment she considers running back out, taking her chances in the darkness and the raging storm. But she cannot bring herself to move; she remains frozen, rooted to the spot as Homelander takes a seat on the couch.

He sighs, looking down and shaking his head with disapproval. It makes Starlight's stomach twist. She never cared about his approval before but now...now she feels a crushing sense of shame at his current chagrin towards her.

Without looking up, he pats his knee. 

Starlight stares at him blankly. He can't possibly be asking her to....

He pats again, more firmly, the sound of his hand clapping against his thigh resounds through the cabin.

'Starlight-- _come here'._

His voice is eerily quiet. She almost wishes he were yelling, anything would be less unnerving than this.

Her body seems to move on its own accord. She walks slowly, careful to skirt around him as she nears the couch. She sits beside him, hoping this will appease the Alpha.

It does not.

He shakes his head, pointing to his knee, with a quiet, almost ambient growl. There is no question of what he wants.

Exhaling shakily, Starlight steels herself, rising to sit on the very edge of his knee. 

Homelander places a warm hand on the small of her back, pushing her closer to him. 

'You disobeyed me, didn't you--After I specifically told you not to leave the cabin'. 

She trembles beneath his hand.

'Starlight...what did we say about speaking when spoken to?' His deep voice has adopted a sickeningly paternal tone to it. It makes Starlight's stomach pool with sticky warmth. She squirms, mumbling quietly,

'Yes...'

‘After I spared your friends...’

Starlight feels hot tears prick the corners of her eyes, she nods, not trusting her voice. 

Homelander clicks his tongue. 'I can't have a wily disobedient Omega as a mate, now can I?'

Starlight wants to counter his statement, remind him they are not actually mates, and that he has no right to dictate her this way. But before she can, Homelander has bent her over his lap, one arm braced over her shoulders like an iron bar. His other hand wrenches her jeans down, revealing her panties.

'We'll start with five and see if you still want to be disobedient, hm?'

She writhes beneath his strong hand, practically hissing and spitting. 'You can't do this--'

_**SMACK** _

For a moment, Starlight cannot breathe--the force of his strike practically knocks the wind out of her. She bites her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain; she will not give him that satisfaction.

Homelander's big hand caresses her ass, thumb running over her tailbone lovingly--a stark contrast to his previous action.

'Stop struggling' he murmurs, Starlight can feel his voice vibrating low in his stomach, ' or I'll add ten more'. 

He strikes again, and again...and again. Starlight fights to remain silent but by the fourth strike she is openly crying. Her horror and humiliation are only increased when she realizes that sometime during her 'punishment' a steady stream of slick has begun to flow from her.

She squeezes her thighs together in a weak attempt to hide the rapidly growing wet patch on her pants. Her body recognizes that an Alpha is dominating her; this is the best way to appeal to him--show that she's ready to comply, that she'll take what he gives . She bites back a moan as copious amounts of slick continue to coat her entrance. 

_**SMACK** _

'And that's five...'

'Now, are you going to disobey your Alpha again?'

His hand hovers above her ass threateningly. It's radiating with sore heat from Homelander's abuse. 

'Nhhn...' Starlight buries her face into his thigh, attempting to hide her tears. Her shoulders shake with muffled sobs. This is too much, it's all too much.

He leans down, 'I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you...

Starlight heaves a shaky sigh, turning to look up at him. Her lashes are dark with tears, cheeks ruddy with exertion, 'No.' 

At the sight of her submission, Homelander's domineering disposition immediately melts away. He hushes her, gathering her up in his arms with the most gentle of care.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, my good, _sweet_ Omega. My poor angel', he showers her in kisses, nuzzling her cheeks while purring honeyed apologies. 'But I had to do it, you know I did.'

Starlight is dizzy with panic and overstimulation. She fists a hand in the front of Homelander's suit to steady herself, bumping her head under his chin, silently asking for forgiveness.

She cannot stand the idea of her Alpha being this upset with her; its suddenly scarier than the idea of being alone in the forest. She hiccups, her drying tears growing sticky and itchy on her cheeks. 

She tilts her jaw to the side, whimpering pitifully. It's a wordless invitation, a subtle apology; _'Im sorry Alpha, I'll be good--look how good I can be...'_

Homelander purrs low and strong in his chest at the sight of the gesture. He alternates between kissing her neck and laving her mating gland with his warm, flat tongue. She melts in relief as he continues to possessively scent her; he's not mad at her, he still wants her. 

His hand drops to her bottom and Starlight jumps with a start. 'Looks like someone really enjoyed that. Naughty thing--this was supposed to be punishment' he tuts, inspecting Starlight's drenched underwear. 

Starlight tenses under his hand as it travels down, between her legs. Thick, gloved fingers brush against her panties, pressing softly against her entrance. Homelander strokes softly, applying only the slightest bit of pressure. Starlight mewls in desperation, trying to move against those maddeningly gentle fingers--she needs something, anything. 

He smirks and pulls his hand away, shifting her so that she lies beneath him on the couch. He resumes his kisses down her neck, then suddenly, sucks a bruising bite to her mating gland.

Electrifying heat shoots through Starlight. Her legs part instantly in response, allowing Homelander to nestle his broad body between them. He grunts and slots a leg against her sex, firm thigh rubbing against it slowly.

Starlight's hips buck against him almost involuntarily, her mind narrowing until her sole focus becomes seeking out more delicious friction. Homelander allows her to rock against his thigh, slowly increasing the pace of his movements against hers--murmuring encouragement, 'Good girl. You've needed this so badly...Go on--let go.'

He removes his thigh, replacing it with his hips, so he's outright rutting against her. Even through the thick material of his suit, Starlight can feel the unmistakable, firm bulge of his cock. He grunts, pressing his chest flush to hers as he picks up the pace, jackhammering towards his climax.

He comes with a choked groan, his teeth sinking into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, careful to avoid her mating gland. 

Seconds after, through exhaustion, tears and pain Starlight finds her own release. Her eyes widen, irises briefly turning gold, and she finally, _finally_ comes. Homelander watches her fall apart with fascination and blatant hunger. She melts beneath him, breathing unevenly. 

With all of her energy drained--she feels entirely too hot, too sore and too tired. She squirms beneath him, fussing quietly.

Homelander gently nips at her neck, a small reminder-- _behave_. Eyes downcast, she nods, trilling softly in response.

Seemingly satisfied by this, Homelander lifts her into his arms and stands. Starlight dazedly hooks her chin over his shoulder as he carries her from the living room. 

'Are you going to leave the cabin again?' Homelander's arm is beneath her bottom, holding her up against him as he carries her. When she doesn't answer immediately, he squeezes her sore ass as an incentive to speak up. Starlight squeaks in pain, 'No' she whispers, her voice hoarse from crying. 

'Good...' he murmurs in her ear, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. 'My good girl, such a fast learner.'


	9. Your love makes a fool of you

When Homelander forgoes depositing her in bed in favor of padding to the bathroom, Starlight weakly squirms in his arms, whining questioningly.

She's tired, dirty, and sore-- both in regards to her ego and backside. She yearns to crawl beneath the bedsheets, put this day behind her and start anew tomorrow.

She's not entirely sure what 'starting anew' will entail, but at the very least she understands that obeying her Alpha's--No, _Homelander's_ \--rules is in her best interest.

'You're filthy, Starlight' he murmurs, closing the door behind them with the hand that is not holding her body against his. 'I can't have a grubby little Omega in my bed, now can I?' 

Nearly forgetting her prior resolutions of compliance, Starlight only just manages to stop herself from telling the older hero that he can sleep on the floor if her current state bothers him that much.

Instead, she resigns herself to grunting noncommittally.

She's not _that_ dirty.

The idea of standing upright and showering is less than desirable to the exhausted heroine. 

Of course, with her previous stint with disobedience still in mind, Starlight wisely chooses not to voice this grievance. She leans her head on Homelander's shoulder, content to be carried across the bathroom.

To her displeasure, the older hero subsequently lowers her to the tile ground to stand on her own . She sways slightly, legs still weak from all that she has endured today.

Starlight fights to keep her eyes open as she watches Homelander crouch over a large, ornate bathtub. It's old, with clawed feet and a design of faucet Starlight has only seen in movies, but it seems to be working adequately ; in less than a few seconds, the entire bathroom is filled with warm steam. 

Homeander tests the water with ungloved fingers before turning to face Starlight. 'Okay, sweetheart--come here'. 

Starlight stares at him blankly, immediately registering what the golden hero is suggesting.

'I can bathe myself.'

Truthfully, in her current, weary state she wouldn't mind having someone else scrub her back.

Somebody being anyone _but_ Homelander.

Despite the fact that she and him engaged in somewhat unchaste activities not more than ten minutes ago, the thought of him seeing her naked makes her heart race.

The younger blonde meekly attempts to dissuade him from the task, 'I'm sure the last thing you want to do after a long day is scrub mud off of me'. 

Homelander stands to his full height and walks towards her. It takes everything within Starlight not to shrink away as he crowds her against the bathroom door. 

'Nonsense' he murmurs, fingers coming to tug on the hem of her mud-stained T-shirt. 'It's an Alpha's duty to take care of his Omega.' He begins to lift her shirt with a deliberate slowness, as if he's testing her--seeing if she'll defy him again. 

Torn between preserving what little dignity she has left, and conceding to the feral instincts commanding her to submit, Starlight stands frozen as Homelander reaches under her shirt. He begins idly stroking her stomach with one of his large, warm hands.

The sensation is not... _entirely_ terrible ; Homelander's hands are gentle--slightly rough, occasionally catching against the soft skin of her abdomen.

Starlight blinks slowly, suddenly feeling hazy beneath his petting. Her body gradually relaxes against his touch and Homelander purrs at the clear release of tension. His other hand snakes under her shirt and fans over the flat expanse of her torso, fingers splaying over her ribs.

Starlight finds herself arching into his stroking hands, silently asking for more. His pointer finger traces at the underside of her breast, fingering the frame of her bra. An aching warmth she has grown to associate with him begins boil low in her stomach and she whimpers.

The sound seems to draw Homelander back to his senses, back to his initial plan of action. His fingers curl into fists and withdraws his hands away from her body. 

'Arms up' he softly orders, his voice calm and quiet--betraying neither desire nor impatience. 

Starlight barely hears him, still dizzy from his soft caresses. Despite this, her body obeys his command instinctually. She raises her arms and allows the older hero to extricate her out of her soiled shirt.

After he tosses the article of clothing to the ground, he stares at her for a moment before hooking his finger into one of her jean's belt loops.

He pulls her closer, away from the door, until she's flush against him.

'May I?', he gives her jeans a slight tug.

Starlight stares up into the impossibly blue depths of his gaze.

Why is he asking her at this point? He's already proven he can manhandle her into submission--he could tear her clothes off and she'd be powerless to stop him.

Starlight dimly wonders if this some sort of sick game all Alpha's play with Omegas, or Homelander's own personal form of entertainment, concocted to specifically humiliate her.

She searches is face for any signs of conceit but loses herself in the earnest intensity of his penetrating stare. Starlight suddenly realizes that he wholly thinks that he really _is_ taking care of her--that all that he does and puts her through is in her best interest.

There is no game here to be played.

After a moment, she nods, too befuddled to form words.

Homelander's lip twitches, clearly pleased with her continued obedience. He lowers her pants, holding her hands as she steps out of the jeans now pooled around her ankles.

Now down to her last layer of modesty, Starlight stares at the tile floor, unable to look Homelander in the eye. She knows when he demands that she remove her undergarments, she'll have to abide. 

...But he doesn't demand anything. 

Instead, Homelander, still holding Starlight's hands in his own, gives her two options ; 'You can take them off, or I can'.

Starlight dryly supposes this is as much agency she's going to be allowed in the matter. She gives him a grounding look before disentangling her hands from his and shimmying out of her underwear and unclipping her bra.

Without her clothes, nor his hands upon her, Starlight feels terribly cold and unbearably exposed. Despite this, she does not break eye-contact with Homelander. She keeps her chin raised as she stands bare before him.

Starlight's body works against her attempts to appear outwardly unfazed; she can feel goosebumps erupting on her arms as well as her nipples tightening--whether this is due to the chill of the bathroom or Homelander's unwavering attention, she cannot say. She clenches her jaw to keep from shivering under his unblinking scrutiny.

The older hero's eyes roam over her body with little to no subtlety, lingering over her chest with unabashed interest. She wants to cross her arms, tell him to fuck off, but all she can do is stand there--trying not to tremble like a scared rabbit.

Homelander's hand comes to rest on the side of her neck, 'Thank you.'

Starlight doesn't know whether he's thanking her for her compliance, or for 'allowing' him to stare. She attempts to steel herself, but when his thumb begins rubbing against her unmarked mating gland, she cannot stop herself from leaning into his touch. 

Finally, Homelander pulls away, gesturing towards the tub. He holds Starlight's elbow as she climbs into it's warm depths. 

It's hot--slightly hotter than what constitutes as comfortable, but Homelander hushes Starlight's initial hiss of disapproval, insisting the stinging water is good for her muscles. 

'After that needless trek through the woods, I'm sure you're sore _all over_.' 

There, the snide drawl has returned to his voice. His hand draws down her arm, and comes to rest at the small of her back. He flexes his fingers over the base of her spine, thumb drawing a firm circle on one of the more tender spots caused by his previous 'punishment'. 

Starlight pointedly ignores him, choosing to ease herself into the hot water quickly--if only to get out from under his hand. 

Homelander laughs behind her, kneeling beside the tub and watching as she sinks down.

Although she'll never admit Homelander is right about anything, Starlight cannot help but sigh in pleasure as the heat seeps into fatigued body.

It _does_ feel good.

The water laps at her chin, gently caressing her body. The warmth seems to melt away her lingering sense of panic and allows her to uncoil--melt into a state of limp relaxation.

Eyes fluttering open, Starlight she suddenly realizes that it's not the warmth that's creating this sense of safety and tranquility, but Homelander's hands, drawing slow lazy circles over her clavicle with a soft washcloth.

She stares down at it mutely, watching him begin to slowly clean her. She feels a strange detachment between her mind and body as he continues his path down her chest.

He never lingers at any point, thoroughly invested in simply cleaning the grime of the outside world off of her body. She breathes deeply ; the soap he's washing her with smells familiar...like him.

He's taking the opportunity to--rather tactlessly--scent her as his own in every way that he can. 

Starlight internally rolls her eyes and makes a mental note to scrub herself clean of it whenever he leaves the cabin next. 

Still, as Homelander meticulously cleans each one of her fingers, Starlight cannot help but stare at the Alpha. His face is tense with concentration, clearly adamant on doing a good job at the task at hand. It makes Starlight's chest tighten.

 _It's an Alpha's duty to take care of his Omega._

She raises the hand he's cleaning from his grip and draws her sudsy fingers over his chin. Homelander drops the washcloth into the tub, ceasing all movement and blinking at her with genuine surprise.

Starlight makes no move to retract her hand, instead choosing to trace the hard line of his jaw and run her fingers through his blonde hair--still somewhat damp from the rain. As she toys with a strand of blonde hair she loses herself in thought.

She knows Homelander, has seen every side of him--from celebrity darling to depraved sociopath. But it's hard to find where to place this version of him. 

At a loss, she drops her hand back into the water and leans away.

Homelander makes no comment in regards to her behavior, but his eyes betray a lingering expression of disappointment when her hand leaves his face.

'Let's...get you dry'

\--★--

Starlight reclines back on the bed, eyes trained on the door as she waits for Homelander to return from the bathroom.

After making sure she was dry, the hero had informed Starlight that he was going to take a quick bath of his own, directing her back to the bedroom and bestowing her with a pair of her own pajamas--undoubtedly filched from her quarters. When she had slid them on, Starlight realized that they had been washed recently and now smelled strongly of the cabin--of Homelander.

She finds his adamancy of her carrying his scent to be bordering obsessive. Earlier while toweling her hair, he had stopped, unable to help himself, and leant down to bury his nose in her blonde tresses. He had breathed deeply and sighed, a broad smile on his face, 'Much better. No more scents of the city...or the woods...just home.' 

Just Home _lander_. 

Starlight scoffs quietly at the thought ; Alpha's and their inane rituals. He can scent her all he wants...she doesn't belong to him. 

Seemingly summoned by her thoughts of him, the bedroom door creaks open and Homelander enters quietly. Starlight is immediately struck by the fact he is not wearing his suit.

Seeing him out of it is jarring, to say the least. Until now, he'd remained clad in the blue ensemble as if it were glued to his skin.

Tonight it has been replaced with red boxer shorts and a white T-shirt that has a small _Vought America_ logo stamped on the left breast.

His arms are bare. Starlight's eyebrows draw together in confusion when she notices that they are littered with small dot-shaped scars--slightly faded from time, but still conspicuous--even from afar.

They appear to be injection sites. 

Homelander wordlessly climbs onto the bed and rests his head on the pillow beside Starlight. He stares up at the wood paneled ceiling and after moment of silence, he clears his throat. 

'I sleep better here than at the Tower', he admits, 'Maybe I have you to thank for that...' He gives her a sidelong grin, then stares back up, tilting his head to the side as if he's examining a starlit sky instead of a wood ceiling.

'I've always had a hard time falling asleep. Ever since I was a kid.' 

Starlight stays quiet, unsure of what to say to this divulgence.

She cannot for the life of her imagine Homelander as a child. It seems too innocent of a stage in life for the depraved 'hero' to have lived through. She'd always imagined the team leader had just... _appeared_ at Vought one day--fully grown and ready to carry out orders. 

Her eyes wander back to the scars on his arm.

Why is he telling her this?

Homelander catches her staring and smiles wanly. He runs his hand over his arm, up and down, in an almost mechanical motion. It looks like a habitual movement, as if he's done it a thousand times before. 

...As if he's trying to wipe the little dots away. 

'You can ask about them,' he reaches out, bringing Starlight's hand to his arm.

She hesitates briefly, palm hovering over his skin but not quite touching it. 

Slowly, she unfurls her fingers, lightly tracing the small puncture holes. There are more than a dozen on the arm before her. It seems needlessly excessive, as if Homelander--or whoever did this to him--was afraid that the desired effect would not take place with simply one intrusion.

A strange energy has fallen upon the room and Starlight suddenly feels like she's drawn back a curtain and seen something she shouldn't have. 

The simple act of touching his injuries feels frighteningly intimate. More so than him seeing her nude.

Then suddenly everything makes sense ; the willingness to share his past, the omission of his suit. Starlight had bared herself to Homelander, now Homelander is offering the chance to bare himself to her.

Homelander curls his fingers around her wrist, drawing her hand close to him, close enough that his lips brush against her knuckles. He stares at her imploringly, eyebrows drawn together in an almost desperate expression. When he speaks, it's in a tone that Starlight thought was incapable for Alpha's to take ; soft and vulnerable,

'Please, ask.'

Starlight's mouth opens, thousands of questions dancing on her lips--But she stops herself, blinking a few times and furrowing her brow. Cold cynicism creeps into her mind like an unpleasant chill. 

Why should she ask?

To make him appear human?

Starlight feels herself grow brittle ; She has no interest in being cowed into perceiving him as a person with a past--tragic or not.

Despite the fact that she does not share his gift of x-ray vision, Starlight can see through Homelander as easily as he can see through her ; He desperately wants her to know him, as if that would bring them closer, make them mates--real ones, with a connection that runs deeper than feral instincts.

Starlight has already resigned herself to accepting that she no longer has a choice in much of anything anymore. That her life has devolved into orbiting Homelander, bending to his will.

But the one thing he cannot and will not possess is a space in her heart. 

The still-defiant part of her buried deep down in the rapidly shrinking memory of her past-self holds fast to this agency, unable to release it to him.

He's her captor.

Not her friend.

Not her lover.

Not someone worth attempting to understand.

The lines may occasionally blur, but Starlight stiffly reminds herself this--whatever _this_ is--is purely animal. Impersonal and bestial.

A means to protect her friends from his wrath. A means to survive the burning that ignites beneath her skin when they are apart.

She doesn't need to know the stories behind his faded scars and depthless blue gaze. She just needs to survive.

Starlight shakes her head slowly, dragging her gaze back to Homelander's. 

'Let's just sleep.'

Homelander's smile falters. His face melds into an expression of confusion and hurt. It's an alien look for the usually self-assured Alpha. Seeing doubt and dispirit cross his features makes Starlight feel a vague sense of discomfort. In an attempt to distract him from her decline to his offer, Starlight scoots closer to the other hero. 

_Physical. This is purely physical and nothing else_ , she tells herself as she burrows into his chest, wrapping her arms around his middle and nuzzling into his neck. 

Homelander remains still in her embrace.

For a moment Starlight is worried that he's upset with her. She can't fathom why she'd care if he was but the idea still makes her stomach clench.

Unable to find the words to explain herself, she lets her primal side speak for her ; bumping her head under his chin and trilling quietly. The sound comes from somewhere deep within her chest, an instinctual noise that desperately asks for reassurance. 

It's eventually answered by Homelander's deep, resounding purr. She goes limp against him, feeling faint with relief as his hands come to stroke her back in a slow, relaxing rhythm.

As she drifts into sleep, she feels Homelander shift above her. He leans down to press a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, murmuring a soft 'goodnight'.

Starlight thinks she imagines teardrops on her cheeks....she does not know if they are hers or his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? 
> 
> Apologies to everyone reading, real life has been keeping me on my toes and without much spare time to dedicate to writing. By some divine miracle I found a break this weekend to quickly edit a chapter that's been growing dust in my files. Much like vegetables and dessert, I'm making you good people eat your angst before delving into the syrupy smut that will occur in the next chapter...
> 
> Stay tuned ;)


End file.
